100 Minutes In Hell Is More Like It
The remaining 23 contestants were told by Shari and Russell that they will be playing a game called “100 minutes in Heaven”. At first, everyone was excited because they thought there would be kissing involved. However, when Shari said that there won’t be any smooching involved, most of the cast were disappointed, especially everyone on Gaffrey’s Jaguars. She then said to get changed into gold bikinis and shorts provided and meet her and Russell at the stage, where they’ll see the pearly gates. Once everyone arrived at the stage, Shari instructs everyone to get into their glass coffins and they must stay in them for 100 minutes. During the challenge, everyone was dealt with several distractions to disturb them, such as rats, snakes, and cockroaches. If anyone gets out of their coffin for any reason before 100 minutes were up, then they were out of the challenge. After 100 minutes, the team with the least amount of team members remaining in their coffin, or the first team to wipe out of the challenge will be facing elimination. Previous Episode: This Is Definitely Not What I Imagined Next Episode: Let’s Knock Down Some Whores Winner: Yoshida’s Fierce, Johnson’s Deadly & Rogers’ Rowdy Bottom 2: Naomi & Patricia Eliminated: Patricia Trivia * The episode title came from a quote said by Charmaine, when she was in the confessional, discussing how creepy it was when a frog jumped onto her face. * This episode’s challenge is mostly based on the Power of Veto competition, 100 minutes of Heaven from Big Brother Canada Season 5. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Brother_Canada_(season_5) * The episode’s title was originally going to be How Is This Heaven, When There Are So Many Devils Around?, a quote said by Christine. * Shari dressed up as an angel during this episode’s challenge * The distractions to disturb the contestants in the challenge included the following: ** Snakes ** Rats ** Caterpillars ** Ants ** Squirrels ** Bunnies ** Spiders ** Cockroaches ** Snails ** Frogs ** Crickets * Naomi was the first person to be eliminated from the challenge, after only lasting 48 seconds. ** She started to freak out once Shari introduced the first distraction into the coffins, the ants * After 100 minutes, only 9 of the 23 contestants stayed in their coffin. * 4 from Yoshida’s Fierce (Jessie, Craig, JJ and Oscar) * 3 from Rogers’ Rowdy (Liz, Erik and Caleb) * 2 from Johnson’s Deadly (Joe and Augustus) * Gaffrey’s Jaguars was the team that completely wiped out from the challenge, as all 6 members got out of their coffins before the 100 minute mark * Liz was seen petting some of the Animals during the challenge, which kept her calm and focused the whole time * After 10 minutes, 13 contestants remained in their coffin, because the 10 people who eliminated themselves from the challenge were complaining too much about having all of these creatures ruining their hair and faces. * At elimination, the final vote was 8-6-2-1 ** 8 votes for Patricia ** 6 votes for Naomi ** 2 votes for Rachel ** 1 vote for Da’Vonne * Everyone on Yoshida’s Fierce voted for Naomi, because Jessie told the team to get her out before it’s too late. * Treasure and Janella decided to throw Patricia’s name around, after a huge fight after the challenge. ** Patricia said that both Treasure and Janella looked like prostitutes and should go fuck all of the guys for cash since they’re not fit to win this game. Gallery Ep 2 Memory Wall.png|The remaining contestants after Episode 2 Ella Confessional.png|Liz in the confessional with some of the animals and tells the viewers why she always cares for them. Famous38.png|Naomi is the first person eliminated from the challenge as she runs off screaming with ants all over her Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes